Torn Apart
by Belier
Summary: The Aries Saint returns from Jamir, after a long time, only to live with the sad fate of never being able to be with the one who loves him. Hmm... Don’t let the summary deceive you. YAOI


Title: Torn Apart

Author: Bélier

Category: Yaoi Romance

Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac. Unfortunately (or fortunately) I don't, or they would've gotten it on rather than fought. Anyway, they're property of Kurumada, Toei and Bandai.

Summary: The Aries Saint returns from Jamir, after a long time, only to live with the sad fate of never being able to be with the one who loves him. Hmm... Don't let the summary deceive you.

-x-

"So, you're back..." the Chinese Saint said sarcastically, looking at him.

"How pleasant it is to return to the Sanctuary, after so long, and be so warmly welcomed..." the other Saint answered with indifference, putting the Aries Cloth down on the floor. "You know exactly why I returned."

"Of course, Athena has called you, and you came immediately." The brown-haired man sat down on the cold floor, leaning against a pillar, watching the other.

"How could I ignore the call of young Athena?" the dot-shaped eyebrows were raised, inquiring.

"How could you ignore my requests?" the Chinese man looked at him, hurt.

"I don't recall you looking for me while I was at Jamir," the Aries Saint answered, indifferently.

"Damn it, Shion, you abandoned me!" Libra shouted, exasperated.

"I didn't abandon you, Dohko. You've always known where I belonged," Shion walked around, avoiding to look at the Libra Saint; who, in return, wouldn't take his eyes off him. "I don't see any point in staying here, arguing."

"You don't?! You stayed away for this long and then show up, out of the blue—" Dohko started, but Shion cut him off.

"How did you know I was here?" Aries asked, dryly.

"I..." Dohko ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "I felt your cosmo."

Shion brushed back few strands of green hair. He was tired. "Go away, please. It was a long trip; I have to save my strength for the battle."

Dohko stood up, angrily. Before he left, though, his eyes travelled again over the slender body of the Aries Saint. Just as beautiful as he remembered. Green eyes met violet ones.

"The battle will be trying," Dohko commented, dryly. "Be ready. The sword will choose you."

Shion watched Dohko, trying to hide his surprise. He found it strange that Dohko had revealed which weapon of the Libra Cloth he would be lent during the battle. He wasn't even aware that Athena had allowed the weapons that stayed under Dohko's guard to be used.

He lowered his gaze, avoiding the eyes of the man who had been his lover as the other left the temple. And he asked himself if Dohko had warned all the other Saints, or if he was the only one to receive such advise.

The battle would be difficult, for sure.

The Holy War was about to start.

-x-

Dohko gave one of his temple's pillars a violent blow, destroying part of it. Tears of frustration ran down his face.

"Goddammit, Shion, why?"

He paced around the temple, impatiently, considering whether to go back to the Aries House and demanding a less restrained reaction of its guardian. _How can he pretend he feels nothing?_ Dohko kicked parts of the shattered pillar across the floor. _How can he not love me anymore?_

He sat on the entrance of the Libra House, his legs crossed under him. He clenched his hands into fists, too angry to even think straight. _Goddamned place! Living isolated for so long must have made him act like that..._ But he shook his head, in denial. No. Shion was always like that. Even when they were together, Aries was always restrained, his melancholic face rarely letting any emotion show. Except...

Except for when they were together.

Dohko closed his eyes, remembering how good it was to be with him. The delicate hands of Aries, so different from his own. His soft mouth; and the long hair Libra loved to hold while they made love.

Then, he told him he was going to Jamir. Dohko tried to argue with Aries. Shion didn't explain; he simply left.

And now he was back, solemnly ignoring his former lover.

__

He's just pretending, I know it!

-x-

Dohko looked up, bothered, as his door slowly opened. It had been a few hours since he had taken refuge in his room; the darkness of night had enveloped him long ago, leaving him lost in thoughts full of pain and hurt.

"Dohko?" the melodious voice called out.

"I knew you would come!" Dohko sobbed in relief.

The bed yielded slightly with the weight of the other Saint. Delicate fingers touched his face, wiping away the tears that insisted on falling from his eyes. "Don't cry."

"Don't run away from me, then," Dohko held Shion's hand tightly to his face.

Shion sighed, his violet eyes showing a deep sadness.

Libra felt the other body lean over his, softly. Dohko enveloped the Saint he loved in his arms, holding him tight.

"Maybe I don't need to run anymore," Shion leaned his head against the brown-haired man's shoulder, his eyes lost in nothing. "Maybe we don't have to worry about that anymore..."

Dohko caressed the long green hair of Aries, his eyes still full of tears. "Your fool... Don't you believe in yourself?"

"Our fate is to die for Athena," Shion turned his face, hiding it away from Dohko's watchful eyes.

"I am not going to die," Libra stated, with conviction. "Nor are you. I will always be by your side, no matter what,"

Shion chuckled, weakly, still unable to look at the Chinese man. "My sweet knight... How brave of you," Aries caressed Dohko's back, slowly outlining with his fingers the picture of the tiger; he still knew it by heart, even after so long. "But I'm not that weak."

"I know you are not, but it seems that you have given up!" Dohko pushed the Aries Saint away rudely, grabbing his shoulders. Shion lowered his eyes, but Libra shook him. "Look at me!"

The violet eyes finally turned to him, and Dohko was lost in them. "I didn't give up on my life... I didn't give up fighting either," Shion said, his voice devoid of emotions. "I just can't escape my fate."

"Your fate," Dohko embraced him again. "Is to be close to me, do you understand?"

-x-

Shion laid bare on the bed, his features standing out against his long green hair. Dohko leaned over him, supporting himself on his elbows, delighted to be able to touch that alabaster skin that he loved so much. His fingers brushed the Aries Saint's temples, softly, sliding down his face to his perfect chin. Shion's lids trembled, but he avoided opening his eyes.

The Chinese man ran his fingers down the long neck of his lover; and soon replaced them by the hot touch of his lips. Dohko felt Shion's throat vibrate slightly, but, even then, Aries made no sound. Libra smiled against the soft skin. Always restrained.

Shion caressed Dohko's brown hair close to the back of his neck. Libra held Aries' face, forcing Shion to look at him. Then he kissed his lover's full lips. Shion replied in kind, parting his lips and allowing the Chinese man to deepen it. Their tongues touched and stroked each other; Dohko moaned in delight. The hand holding Aries' face trembled and he tilted his head, nervous, seeking for more contact with his lover's warm mouth. He felt Shion sigh against his lips, discreetly showing his pleasure.

They kissed for a long time. Dohko would have had it last forever. He never wanted to let Shion go again.

Shion's long fingers ran down Libra's bare chest, brushing mischievously against his nipples. Dohko finally broke the kiss, panting, his gaze turning to where Aries touched him. He raised his eyes to his lover's face again; the violet eyes were finally open, bright with desire.

"I... love you..." Dohko nuzzled Aries' neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. "...so much..."

Shion let out a long moan, that nearly went unnoticed, tilting his head and granting his body more access to Libra's eager mouth. Aries raised his hips slightly, pressing his body against Dohko's, who held him tightly around the waist.

Dohko raised himself to his knees and looked at his lover, in awe. In spite of the strength of his body, Shion looked so frail by his side. Dohko made love to him carefully, in spite of all this excitation, as if he held in his hands a relic. Their bodies, united, found hastily the rhythm to which they were used, even after being separated for so long.

"Dohko..." the soft, sensual voice called out, between sighs. Dohko shivered. His name, coming from Shion's lips, sounded to him like music. Libra thrust against him a little harder, at the same time stroking him in his hand. The Aries Saint's face, now flushed, was twisted in pleasure.

Shion touched the Libra Saint's tired face. Dohko, still panting, kissed the pale hand.

"I love you too,"

-x-

Shion felt someone pulling him up off the ground. He leaned against the other Saint's supporting body.

"Dohko?" Aries asked, his sight blurred by the blood that ran down his face.

"We are all that's left..." Libra commented. Shion noticed the pain in Dohko's voice, for the loss of the other Gold Saints, their friends.

"Dohko..." Shion staggered and Libra held him upright.

"Hush... I'm here," Dohko embraced him. "It's over,"

"No... No, it's not over..." Shion held his eyes tight shut; tears mixed with his blood. "You know exactly what comes next."

Dohko remained in silence.

He couldn't find the courage to lie.

End.

__

A/N: It wasn't supposed to be a lemon, but... Writing about Shion is just as nice as writing about Mu. The only difference is that Shion has this melancholic air, which Mu has not. I've always had the impression that he's a person who simply can't be happy, even when he's with who he loves. Now, Dohko seems to be full of life and passion. I don't think he's always been that restrained old man. So I imagined what a love scene between them would look like; I don't know if I managed to express well this idea of "life" (Dohko) and "death" (Shion).

The interruptions were, once again, an attempt at a different form of writing. I left the end hanging; everyone knows what happens next... Such a shame. They were such a beautiful couple.

They've lived for so long. Separated.

Bélier.

(translated from Portuguese by K.)


End file.
